A visit to remember
by Rainbow8888
Summary: Victoria celebrates Happy New Year at the Vega hacienda. But this evening they have a very special guest


Title

A visit to remember

Description

Victoria celebrates Happy New Year at the Vega Hacienda. But this evening they have a very special guest

Disclaimer:

The story was written solely fort the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Godman/Rosen Productions, New Word Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

My native language is tot English but German – I write my stories in German and then I translate. So, it can take a while till you can read it here. It's my first try.

I'm sorry if my English isn't so good sometimes. I'll be glad if you inform me about errors you find. Thank you.

Diego always thought, if his father knew the truth, it would become easier for him.

It wasn't easier. It wasn't easier at all.

-zzzzzz-

"No, Father! I DO NOT think this is a good idea. I even think it's a really bad one!"

"Oh no, my son. Christmas passed, and nothing happened. Just a boring Diego who bored Victoria. So, we have to change the situation."

"But she should have a big party with her friends at that special evening!"

"Oh, this will be very special. For YOU and HER. "

The young Vega rolled his eyes. "Father, that won't be as easy as you might think."

"Yes, I know. "Alejandro grinned. "But I won't give you any chance to escape from my idea."

Diego looked at Felipe. „And you? It's a stupid plan of my father, isn't it?"

The boy shook his head and signed he agreed with Alejandro.

"Well, I see. Two against one. I lost this fight." Diego sighed.

-zzzzzz-

The next day, at evening, just as Victoria wanted to close the tavern, a last guest entered.

"Diego. What a nice surprise!"

"Buenas tardes, Victoria." He kissed her on the forehead. He used to kiss her like this for one week and she was irritated about it. She liked it and her heart fluttered when his lips met her skin. She was confused because she didn't know why she had these feelings.

"I want to ask you a favor," he said shyly.

She looked at him curiously. "Diego? "

"I have to leave Los Angeles and travel to Santa Barbara tomorrow," he declared.

"Diego, I don't understand. "

"Because of the intrigues of my dead brother, we have still problems with our bank account," he lied. "I have to manage it. It's necessary to travel to Santa Barbara before the year changes. So, I have to go tomorrow. "

"Oh, I'm very sorry for that. Can I help you? "

"Hm, yes." He answered embarrassed. "I wanted to ask if you could visit my father the evening before New Year. I won't be back this year and my father has given the servants time off to celebrate with their families. Father had bought a little house about half an hour away. The servants worked very hard to clean and repair the facilities there. So, he had decided they could rest there at New Year and celebrate without any duties. But now I have to travel, and he will be alone. I think he feels lonely and, so I would like you to accompany him."  
"I understand. I will help you, of course. And I will cook a delicious meal. "

"Thank you very much, Victoria. You are such a good friend. You know there is a big kitchen at the hacienda and you should tell him what you need for cooking. My father will come tomorrow with Felipe and you can order what you require."

"Diego, I'm so sorry you can't celebrate Happy New year with us. "

"Yes, but maybe it makes sense in one way. Again, thank you." He couldn't deny his remorse to himself.

-zzzzzzzzz-

The last evening of the Old Year, Victoria was on her way to the Vega hacienda.

When she arrived, Felipe opened the door with a smile.

"Buenas tardes, Felipe. I'm happy to be here. "

Alejandro now appeared. "Good evening, Victoria. Please come in. "

She wondered what was going on because both seemed to be nervous. She had imagined that. Why would they be nervous?

She entered the dining room where they had already laid the table. She discovered a white tablecloth, white candles and red rose petals around the dishes. She was amazed by this romantic work of art.

"Felipe thought we should decorate the table a little romantic. Do you agree?" asked the old Don.

"Yes, I do." It was nice to do this, and she smiled about the way Felipe wanted to please here. But of course, it wasn't a romantic situation. An evening with close friends yes, but not a date with a lover.

At this moment she become sad because Diego wasn't there. She missed him since he has left.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Alejandro asked politely.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro, I will take one later. At first, I want to go to the kitchen, if you agree."

"Of course, Victoria. You are our cook, so you can decide all about that."

She smiled. She shouldn't think about Diego, because it didn't help her and didn't chance the situation.

As she reached the kitchen, she looked surprised.

Too much food for them. Why did they get so many?

She heard someone entering the room. It was Alejandro.

"I'm sorry Victoria I have forgotten to tell you something. We are having another guest this evening." He apologized. „We are four persons. Is it passable for you to cook for one more? "

"Yes, of course, I can manage this well." She didn't understand. She thought Alejandro felt lonely and now there would another guest?

"I'm sure he will help you." said the old man with a strange smiled and returned to the dining room.

She shook his head and reached out for a knife. She began to cut the vegetables.

About 30 minutes later, Alejandro returned to her.

"Excuse me, Victoria, there was a knocking at the door. So, our guest arrives at last. Could you please let him in? "

Today he had an unusual behavior. Why should she go to the door and not him?

But of course, she would scratch him back. She left the kitchen to welcome their guest.

As she opened the door she stepped back with surprise. A well-known black figure entered the room.

"Zorro!" she shouted without breath. "You!"

"Yes, he is our special guest this evening." said Alejandro laughing. "Good evening, Señor."

"Good evening, Señor Vega." he replied. "And good evening, Felipe. And Victoria, of courses." he added, now standing in front of her. With his gloves he took her right hand and pressed his lips softly on the skin back of her hand.

The heart was in her mouth. It was a surprise, as she didn't expect to meet him, especially not here, at the hacienda.

"Zorro, if you want, you can undress your hat, gloves, weapons and your cape. Felipe will care about them," suggested the old Don.

"Yes, a good idea, Señor." He undressed and gave them to Felipe. "Please be careful with the saber, the blade could injure you."

The young man nodded and carried them to a safe place.

"I heard you are cooking for us that evening?" Zorro looked at her with warm eyes.

She starred at him then answered, "Yes I think so."

„May I help you in the kitchen?" He offered.

Victoria looked at his blue eyes in surprise. "You want to help me cooking? "

"Yes. "Zorro looked apologizing to Alejandro. "I don't want to show a rude behavior. I beg your pardon leaving you alone with Felipe? "

His father smiled. "No problem, Zorro, if you hadn't asked, I would have advised you to do that. "

"But – you are a hero, a well-known swordsman, so you can just ... cook with me…" she stuttered.

He grinned. "Victoria, do you think I'm always wearing a mask and I never eat?" He still held her hand and led her to the direction of the kitchen.

"Zorro... "She didn't know what to say.

He looked at her, full of love. "Querida, why are you worried? I'm glad the old Vega gives us this chance to be here in the kitchen together."

"But I don't understand. It's not like him. "

Zorro shrugged his shoulders. "Several days ago, I helped him with some bandits, and we had the chance to talk for some time. He wanted to know something about the relationship between you and me, because he cares for you like a daughter. So, I told him that we are engaged and that I want to marry you. "

"But you can't marry me as Zorro." She sighed sadly.

"No, I can't. But he offered me to arrange this special evening to have some time together. I have promised him not to do something which would suffer your reputation and he trusted me."

"I always thought he is very strict about behavior and etiquette, and now he wants me to be alone with you in the kitchen. He has a lot of understanding for our situation." she remarked.

"He knows I'm a man of honor. By the way I'm your fiancé and I don't need a reason to meet you."

She chuckled. "I love to hear you say 'fiancé', but I'm still surprised."

"He wants to help us." He added seriously. "But I think we should start cooking. I don't want him to get hungry."

She starred at him as he reached for one knife. "What do you want me to cut? "

This situation was very strange – for both. To do something normal like cooking, a daily work. They were standing side by side and were cooking! Victoria couldn't believe it. Just like an ordinary married couple. She loved as he looked at her, so many times and she saw his deep love. They laughed by Zorro's trying to cut the Vegetables in small pieced. Obviously, he wasn't used to do it, but he tried hard, she noticed. But as he couldn't hit the vegetable correctly with his knife the piece of it flew during the room and she giggled.

"Maybe I should try this to harm the soldiers by throwing carrots," he joked and laughed.

„The poor carrots. No, I think you should still using your saber."

He grinned and kissed her softy on her hair. „I love you, Querida."

„As do I, mi amor." she answered. This experience was new- Zorro was doing something he wasn't able to do perfectly, so they first time she saw a little of the real man behind his mask. A man who couldn't handle all and laughed about himself.

-zzzzzz-

At the end they were able to serve the meal. The meal was perfect, although the vegetables were cut in larger pieces than usual.

"I won't ask about these carrots, but I think I know who cut hose," Diego's father kidded. And winked with his eyes.

Felipe coughed and got a red head.

Victoria was surprised too. She knew the old caballero always was a great supporter of the masked hero – but she didn't know that he was so familiar with Zorro that he could tease him. Yes, they must be very close as Alejandro decided to invite the hero and let be him with her alone in the kitchen. She wanted to know what the two men had talked about several days before.

At the same time, a strange thought came over her. Diego was alone at St. Barbara and couldn't be together with his family to celebrate New Year. He had the right to be here at the hacienda tonight. She was sad, because it was not fair. He should not be alone today without his family or friends. She couldn't understand herself – although she was here with her masked love, she was thinking about Diego and longing for him.

-ZZZZZZZZ-

They enjoyed the dinner. The black man was sitting next to her. At this time, she realized how well-educated he was. Of course, she had known this before- because of his polite manner, his romantic ideas, handsome writings, famous fencing skills without killing his enemies. But today it was more obvious – maybe because they were talking privately, without the need to ride away after some minutes. In addition to him paying attention to her, offering some more whine as her glass was empty or asking if she wanted some more of the delicious meal. He really cared about her and she felt his love surround her.

After they had finished, he helped her cleaning up the table before he followed her to the kitchen.

"Zorro, I can do the dishes on my own" she complained.

"Yes, I know you can do it. And I can help you."

She stared at him. "There is no need for this. Please sit down in a chair and relax."

"I can't and don't want to sit in a chair when you are in the room next to me," he admitted and smiled. "I love to be with you and I love to help you with the chores."

"Huh". As she began to rub a plate, Zorro was standing behind her and embraced her. putting a soft kiss on her neck.

She laughed. "I thought you wanted to help me? This is just not the way I can clean the dishes".

He pressed his body against her. "Do you want to say you don't like it?"

"I don't want to say that," she whispered." You know how I love it when you are touching me."

"I'm jealous. Very jealous of the dishes. Because every day you take them in your hands. How can you make amends for this?" he kidded.

"I can take you under some water if you want," she offered him with a smile.

"I'm longing for this. We should swim together, in the lake."

"It has been a long time since I was there swimming. I was young and used to swim there with Diego. Oh - I'm sorry I should not have talked about him."

"Not?" He had a strange look.

"I'm here with you, and I'm talking about another man." she apologized.

"Querida, I know he is a close friend to you. So, it is a natural thing for you to talk about him."

"You even suggested me to marry him," she reminded him.

"Yes, I did, because he loves you.". Stressed, he looked at her. Would she recognize the clue he just gave her?

"No, you are wrong. We are like brother and sister." She didn't look in his direction. "He had chances since he came back from Europe."

"Maybe he had chances. He wouldn't admit he loves you because you are in love with me. But I see how he looks at you when you don't pay attention. He tries to hide it but I'm sure of that."

Diego was in love with her? And Zorro knew it? She was confused. Not only because of Diego's feelings, also because Zorro might live in the Pueblo if he was observing Diego.

"I'm still not sure if you are right. But I'm sad he is alone tonight," she answered

"Yes. It's a pity he had to travel to St. Barbara just before New Year's Eve. But I'm sure you will meet him again soon."

She didn't know how to respond. This evening she had had thoughts about Diego sometimes. And now the legend was standing by her side and talking about him. She was sure about her feelings for Zorro, but it seemed the young Vega was more important to her than she had realized. And her lover also had a lot of understanding for the young Vega but why?

"We should clean the dishes, shouldn't we?" she changed the topic.

"You are the mistress of the kitchen, so I will do what you say," he smiled.

-ZZZZZZZZ-

After they had finished the work in the kitchen, the four were sitting in front of the fireplace. While looking at the red flames and adding the wood from time to time, they talked about themselves and their life in Los Angeles.

"I didn't expect riding as Zorro for such a long time," the masked man told them. "I just hoped the alcalde would change his mind or be replaced by a good man. I have heard there were rumors at the Spanish court about the bad government here and hoped the alcalde would be stopped, , but I didn't image that this would continue for so long," he sighed and looked sadly to his bride-to-be. "Not even in my worst nightmares I dreamed that this would last years. We lost so much time, Victoria".

"I will wait as long as it takes," she answered.

"I can't see an end. You both should give up your romance in public and you should court Victoria as yourself, Zorro." said Alejandro.

Zorro looked at his woman. "Yes, I think you are right. What do you think Victoria? Could you love me, an ordinary man without wearing a mask and not being a dashing hero?!"

"I still love the man, not only the hero. I love YOU," she assured him.

Diego looked at the other men. Felipe grinned and Alejandro nodded lightly. They wanted him to show his true identity today and to marry her as soon as possible.

Zorro was sitting near beside Victoria and grabbed for her hand. They were holding hands now staring at the fire.

They kept in silence. After a pause, Alejandro wanted to know. "Zorro did you ever thought of breeding horses? I think Toronado would be an excellent stallion to have descendants."

He didn't free her hand by saying: "Yes. I did. I heard of some good mares at Monterey. But they also got good animals at St. Barbara. There is a horse market next month."

"Yes. Unfortunately, next month is too late for Diego. He can't' go there as he is at St. Barbara now. Maybe we both could breed horses and help each other out in the future. When there is no need for Zorro anymore," he suggested.

"I must be careful, because Toronado is well-known. So, I have to wait with breeding. But I won't forget your proposal."

Victoria wondered. She couldn't understand why Alejandro was talking about that with the black man. He wanted to breed horses with Zorro's Toronado?

But Zorro understood. His father wanted to make conservation and he showed his son he wanted him to tell her the truth. It was his way by suggesting such strange things to remember Diego the promise he made. To talk about it showed Zorro how it would be when they all would be a family – Alejandro, Felipe, Diego and Victoria.

-ZZZZZZZZ-

It was a few minutes before midnight.

"We should go outside, look at the sky and cheer for New Year, shouldn't we?" the old man said. "We can take our wine glasses with us," Victoria recommended.

"Zorro, do you think Felipe should also get a glass of wine, or do you think he is too young?" Alejandro wanted to know.

"I would suggest half whine and half water because of this special night. I think his father would decide like this. Do you agree with it, Felipe?" Zorro suggested.

The young men nodded. So, they went outside to the garden.

As his father embraced Felipe, Zorro did the same with Victoria, but even more firm and sentimental. "Happy New Year, mi Amor," he whispered. "May all your dreams come true."

"I have one dream. No more," she whispered to him.

"So, I wish you the best for your special dream," He smiled. He guessed he knew what she was dreaming of and kissed her softly. "I love you so much, mi Corazon."

She sighed in a mix of joy and sadness. She was happy to be with him and sad because of their situation.

After the drew apart again, they congratulated Felipe and Alejandro to the New Year. The three men had to hide their feelings – but tomorrow they would be able to catch up on hugging.

They clinked their glasses for the New Year's Eve.

"Come Felipe, it's late. We should go to bed," ordered the old Vega. "I think Zorro and Victoria have to talk."

"I can't believe it," the woman said, after the two had left. "He lets us stay alone, again? He is so strange today."

"We have to talk, Querida." Zorro admitted "And that's why they left."

"Talk?" she asked, confused.

"Yes." He looked deep in her eyes. He was nervous, obviously. He was very serious and reflexive. At last, he made his decision.

He kissed her again. But not on her month. His placed his lips to the skin of her forehead.

Only one person used to kiss her like this for one week. Only one. She recognized it immediately when she was kissed by that way. it was exactly the same way Diego kissed her.

"You?!" she whispered. "No, that can't be." She became dizzy, everything was swirling around her and she couldn't avoid fainting.

"Querida!" he shouted, scared. He held her tight, as she slowly slipped down.

-ZZZZZZZZ-

When she regained consciousness, she found herself sitting on the ground, leaning against his body while he was sitting behind her.

"Victoria, how are you? Are you all right?"

She turned her head and look at his face. She stared and spluttered in disbelief: "That can't be! You can't be Diego! I'm a fool."

"It can't be - why? Because it is ridiculous?" he answered sadly.

"Because he is the opposite of you. He is entirely different to you, you both have nothing in common." She stopped with her speech. Yes, because Diego was a completely different man, it was the perfect camouflage. A charade Zorro would choose to save his life. It would be quite clever to be such a different man without wearing a mask.

Her eyes widened as she looked into his blue eyes. Diego's eyes, she realized with a shock. Yes, it was him, no doubt.

„Please tell me I'm not dreaming," she whispered.

"No, Corazon, you aren't. Is it a great disappointment for you?" he asked anxiously.

"Diego, my best friend Diego, is Zorro," she whispered. "I should have known it."

He didn't answer, just looked at her insecurely. For a while none of both said a word.

Now she understood the strange behavior of Alejandro. It was clear that the old man knew the truth. And now she knew it, too.

A shy smile appeared on her face. "I'm glad that it is you. The whole evening, I was thinking about Diego, and I didn't know why," she said in the silence.

"And now?"

"I understand. I was longing for Diego, because I love him, too. But I didn't admit it to myself because I was ashamed to love two men. Can you help me to stand up, please?"

Of course, he helped her. Soon they stood face to face and didn't know what to say.

"May I untie your mask?"

He didn't answer but nodded. He took her hands and led them behind his head to the knot of his mask.

She understood his gesture and carefully loose the silk cloth. As she finished, she slowly freed his face.

Yes, she knew it, but to see his face, Diego's face, made it really true to her.

A wave of shame came over her. "Diego, I'm so sorry. I treated you so badly."

"Please, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. You only saw what I wanted you to see." He responded warmly.

Her eyes were full of tears. "But how can you still love me when I treated you so badly?" she cried.

"Shhh, mi amor. I always loved you and I always will."

"But I hurt you," she answered desperately.

"And so, I did by not telling you the truth." He embraced her and began to kiss.

The kiss was full of despair they suffered in the last years. All the longing for each other, the pain of not being together. But soon Diego and Victoria felt an unknown hunger and passion – more they had ever before.

It was difficult for Diego to stop kissing her. But he had to stop, as he had to take care of her integrity.

"I love you, Querida," he declared as he saw her sad face because of the interruption of the kiss. "Always."

"I love you too." She looked into his lovely eyes.

"If you love me too, will you send Zorro away and give me the honor to court you?" he asked with twinkling eyes.

She laughed. "I would be very happy to be courted by you. My wish is to have a short courtship and to marry you soon. I'm tired of a long courtship. I already had a very long courtship with Zorro. But I am also afraid of the alcalde's suspicion."

"Maybe you will have a big dispute with Zorro the next time. Maybe more than one and so Zorro will free you. And by the way - you know Diego since you were young, so there is no need for him to court you very long." He grinned.

"Yes. Diego, that's all I ever wanted. I'm so lucky. It's a late Christmas present but the best one I ever got."

He laughed. "A present we gave each other. I will never need another gift my whole life for Christmas."

Holding each other, they were looking at the stars above. There was no need for the Holy Star at Christmas – they had found their own.

It was the first night of the New Year.


End file.
